


Dogs Don't Wear Clothes

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Geno is a brat and Sid loves him, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Schmoop, is that a thing?, nudity kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Sid and Geno discover Geno has a thing for getting his scalp rubbed when his head is in Sid's lap, and in exploring that, discover a few more things that make itreallywork for them both.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95
Collections: The 2020 Sid/Geno Exchange





	Dogs Don't Wear Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoozingkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/gifts).



> Thank you so much to snoozingkitten for giving me such free rein. I didn't precisely follow any of your prompts, but I tried to hit as many of your general likes as I could. I came up with this idea when it occurred to me, "You know.... I'm not sure I've actually seen much or any puppy!Play in hockey fandom... I should fix that." 
> 
> This basically became: Five times Sid and Geno need to further negotiate their new kink, and one time it just works, with puppy play. Hope you enjoy <3

**1.**

Sid scratched lazily at his jaw in the mirror. He could go another night before shaving, probably. Geno was waiting in the bedroom for him anyways, pecking away at his phone. Though it'd only take a few minutes and then he'd be done with it…

"You not have enough beard to shave even when you _try_ to grow," Geno called from the next room, and Sid laughed.

He set aside his shaving supplies and flipped off the light on his way out. "It gets itchy if I don't do it."

Geno didn't even shrug, just tucked his tongue between his teeth and kept pecking away.

Sid climbed into bed and got comfortable, grabbing his book from the nightstand. "You mind if I read for a bit?"

Geno shook his head. "I no mind. I play on phone little bit more, so it's fine."

Sid smiled as Geno scooted down the bed, phone propped on his chest. When Geno was settled on his back, shoulders level with Sid's hip, Sid opened his book and began to read.

It was a good story, well researched, and well written. A lot of historical fiction stretched the truth, but this one didn't actively contradict anything Sid had read; he would have to look up this author later, see if they'd written anything else he might be interested in…

"Sid?" Geno's voice was clipped, not like he'd been trying to get Sid's attention, but like something was wrong.

"Hm?" Sid marked his place with a finger and looked over. Geno was still lying on his back, though he wasn't relaxed anymore, despite the way Sid's fingers were tangled gently in his hair. Geno's shoulders were tense. "What's wrong?"

"What you doing?" Geno huffed.

Sid frowned. "I'm… reading? If it's getting late we can-"

"No- you." Geno made a frustrated noise and pulled Sid's hand out of his hair. "Why you do? I'm not dog."

Sid stared, confused. "You… don't like me playing with your hair?"

"No. I…." Geno pursed his lips and rolled away. "Never mind. It not important."

Sid tucked his bookmark into place and set his reading aside. It could wait. "It's clearly something," he said, scooting down to spoon up behind Geno, grateful when he wasn't pushed away. 

"It's stupid."

Sid bit his lip, trying to work out a way to ask without potentially offending. "Is this because…" Sid paused and tried a different angle. "A lot of guys, as they get older, especially hockey players, because the helmet rubs against our scalp-"

"I'm not go bald!" Geno sputtered, scandalized.

"Okay, okay," Sid said, trying to keep the fondness out of his voice. He liked Geno's hairline, and his too-big nose, and his knobby knees and the curve of his ass. Sid liked everything about Geno, but he didn't think Geno would appreciate the sentiment right now. "Look, you don't… have to explain it to me if you don't want. Now or ever, but I just want to make sure I understand what it was, so I don't fuck it up again, you know? Even if it's a little thing."

Geno didn't respond.

"Tell me what's wrong," Sid asked, gently, and waited. Sometimes it took Geno time to find the words he needed in English, Sid could wait.

"It's not…" Geno huffed. "I'm like it."

Sid blinked, stroking a soothing hand over Geno's hip as he processed that. "You like when I touch your hair?"

"I like when you- pet me," Geno finished.

"You like when I--" Sid repeated, not quite following. "Like this?" He asked, reaching up and carding his hand through Geno's soft curls. 

"No- well- yes. But it's… different…" Geno huffed, pulling away and sitting up.

Sid followed him, waiting intently. 

"When you sitting, and I lie down… it's… different." Geno explained, haltingly.

"Okay. What's different about it?"

Geno shrugged. "I'm not know… it feel different like…" Geno made a face. "It feel like… You bigger than me? You care for me? Protect me? I just--" Geno cut himself off, face red. Either with frustration or embarrassment, Sid couldn't tell.

Sid scooted in closer and pressed a kiss to Geno's lanky shoulder. "Okay. So… something about the position just feels… good? It's okay if you don't know how. Sometimes it's just… like that."

Geno nodded, relaxing against Sid's side and picking at the sheets.

"So… no pressure," Sid said, watching Geno's long fingers and carefully not looking at his face. "Do you want to try doing it again? On purpose this time?"

Geno didn't respond right away, but Sid waited him out. "Maybe…. Yes… I think so…" But Geno made no move to lie down again.

"Tonight?"

Geno swallowed tightly, when he spoke, Sid could barely hear him. "Yeah."

It was another moment before Geno lay down at Sid's side again, and Sid reached down, carefully --deliberately this time-- threading his fingers through Geno's hair and stroking his scalp. There was a heaviness between them. A weight about to shift, a puck dropping to the ice, ready to get snapped back to begin the play.

Geno heaved a breath. "Maybe-..."

Sid waited.

"Maybe if you read again?"

Sid's eyebrows flew up. There was no way he'd be able to focus on his book with Geno tense and coiled up beside him like this, but he reached for it anyway, settling back against the pillows and opening to his page.

It took a few minutes. A few, tense, agonizing minutes of Geno lying still at Sid's side, Sid staring blankly at his book and focused entirely on his fingers pressing nonsense patterns to Geno's scalp before Geno finally relaxed. The tension easing gradually out of him until it slid away between one breath and the next.

"That's it…" Sid said quietly, without thinking.

Geno made a small, satisfied noise and tucked his face into Sid's thigh, snuggling --and that was the only word Sid could think of for it-- into Sid, like he wanted to burrow in and make a home there.

It made a soft, affectionate thing in Sid's chest swell up.

Any number of things, words of praise and affection clamored to the back of Sid's tongue, but he held them back, afraid to push too hard at whatever tender feelings Geno might be having. Instead, he continued to scritch idly at Geno's hair and down the back of his neck. After a few minutes, Sid even managed to get back into his book, though it was a distracted read. Sid kept finding himself rereading the same paragraph over and over. He didn't mind.

When Sid glanced over at Geno beside him, Geno was still buried face-first into Sid's leg. It made Sid chuckle affectionately. "Hey, you with me?" he asked.

Geno grunted, "No. Too comfy."

"Okay," Sid agreed easily, giving Geno a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Geno breathed a long, shaky sigh before rolling back, not far, only just enough to look up at sid. His pupils were black and huge, even for the dim light of the lamp. He looked dazed, and blinked slowly. "I want…" He trailed off, a warm, sleepy flush rising to his cheeks that made Sid's own face heat.

"What do you want?"

Geno licked his lips. "You," he said simply, burying his face back into Sid's hip and wrapping both arms around Sid's waist, clinging like a round of sock-tape.

"You got me, Bud…" Sid said, fondly. He stroked a hand down Geno's hair and over his back. Then again. 'Petting me' Geno had said. Well, if Geno wanted to be pet, Sid was more than happy to comply. 

_/ ♥ \\_

**2.**

The next morning, Sid was frying eggs and thinking about the previous night. Geno --who usually sprawled all over everything and managed to make Sid's massive king-size look small-- had spent the whole evening curled to Sid's side. Sid wasn't sure when Geno had dozed off; but even after starting to snore softly, he hadn't let go. Limp and pliant with sleep, but still stuck to Sid's side. It was nice.

Geno mumbled something incoherent as he stumbled into the kitchen, opening the fridge door to stare blankly into its contents, full of leftovers and meal plan components.

"Coffee's already on the table."

Geno grunted, meandering his way to sit at the table. His hair stuck up even more than usual today, soft and furled where Sid's fingers had been the night before.

Sid swallowed, pushing those thoughts aside for the time being. "We've got practice, but not for a couple hours. I was planning to head in early, get some time on the bike before we have tape."

"You always early." Geno pointed out and slurped at his mug.

Sid didn't bother denying it.

\---

They didn't talk about that night again, and Sid had accepted it to be a weird but pleasant memory of an evening with Geno. But some two weeks later, they were sitting on the couch, leftovers cooling on the coffee table and watching the west-coast game -- Sid should really get up to put those away -- when Geno scooted down, lay his head in Sid's lap, and pulled Sid's hand across. He nudged it with his forehead until Sid got the picture and started scritching. 

"Oh, you want-"

"Shh." Geno huffed, eyes closed as he rubbed his head against Sid's hand. "No talk, Sid. You watch game."

Okay, so it was going to be like that… Geno wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Sid could live with that for now.

\---

After that, it happened more often. Once or twice a week, always in the evening, when the world was warm and quiet, Geno would lie down next to Sid and put Sid's hand in his hair, and Sid would pet him until he passed out. It was nice, and Geno was always extra affectionate, which was saying something.

Geno was never shy when it came to showing his affection. Giving Sid gifts or pressing a kiss to his cheek, a friendly brush of shoulders, or just leaning into Sid's space. But when they did this, Geno was like an order of magnitude more. He'd sprawl across Sid's lap, push his face into Sid's stomach, or nuzzle into the bend where Sid's thigh met his hip. 

It was one such evening, Geno was trying to practically crawl on top of Sid's thighs in pursuit of Sid's hand, his elbow coming alarmingly close to Sid's groin that Sid huffed, exasperated "You are _not_ a lap dog, Bud."

Geno stilled.

Sid bit his lip, suddenly worried he'd crossed some unspoken rule.

"What if I am?"

"What if you are what?"

"Lap dog," Geno said, and Sid could see him swallow. "What if that what I want?"

Sid paused, mulling that over. "I think… I think we should talk about this." Geno turned away, beginning to stand, and Sid grabbed his sleeve. "Sorry, that's not a no. I'm pretty sure it's a yes, just… I think… if we're going to explore this more, I need you to tell me what you're thinking and feeling, to make sure we're both on the same page, and… I think that should go both ways."

Geno looked up at Sid, face clearly writ with confusion. "What you mean?"

Sid heaved a deep breath. "I mean… I know this is your idea, but… I like it too. I like… how affectionate you are when we do this, and I like being able to just... " Sid fought down a blush; it wasn't even weird, what he liked about this, but saying it still felt difficult. "I like holding you, taking care of you. I want to… do more, say more, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable if that's not what you like about this."

Geno nodded slowly. "I like. Too." Geno sat up, but didn't pull away, clearly collecting his thoughts. "I like… pretend it not me. It's like… permission to show you- how I feel, because it is me."

Sid nodded, comforted by the fact this was just as difficult for Geno. "I get that."

"I think… I want… be like big dog who thinks he lap dog." Geno was smiling softly now, and it made Sid smile too. "I want climb in your lap and kiss you and-"

"Be a pest?" Sid filled in, fondly. It sounded really nice. Geno warm and affectionate and in the way, but Sid would get him to settle down and scratch between his shoulder blades with blunt nails.

"Bite your ear," Geno huffed.

Sid laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like being a pest." Sid ruffled a hand through Geno's hair, stroking it smooth and resting his palm against Geno's shoulder. "You gonna hump my leg too?" Sid was teasing, but the moment the words left his mouth, the image of Geno -- hunched over Sid's knee, hands cupped behind Sid's thigh as he raggedly thrust his hips -- filled Sid's mind. 

From the look on Geno's face, something similar was going through his head as well.

"I'm think..." Geno trailed off, leaning into Sid's hand. "This part… maybe weird, but… Dogs… not wear clothes…"

Sid's licked his lips. "Do you… want this to be a sex thing?"

"I think... Maybe?" Geno huffed. "I think it's like you say, 'probably yes', but need think first."

"Yeah of course."

"This... It feel like thing you not suppose to want. Thing that people could think you bad person or that you want bad thing if you say want... But I'm still want." Geno's voice was so quiet, Sid almost couldn't hear him in the deafening silence of the room.

Sid let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. I- yeah, I'm pretty sure I know _exactly_ what you mean there..."

They were both silent for a moment, each thinking and letting the other think for a time, finally, Geno spoke, "So, I'm want, but... Need time to think now I know I want."

"Yeah, that- yeah." Sid smiled. "That works for me."

_/ ♥ \\_

**3.**

They stuck to what was familiar and safe that night. But even with Geno merely resting his head in Sid's lap while they watched the rest of the game, occasionally chirping each other or the teams on the screen, there was a charge to it. Some tangible shift. 

Sid liked it.

Wanted more of it.

They had a road trip that prevented them from revisiting the quiet, safe feelings of whatever this was they were doing for the better part of a week. But the first night after they got back, Sid was reading in the lounge when Geno came in, hesitating at the doorway.

Sid waited, but Geno didn't make a move to cross the threshold. Taking a slow, steadying breath Sid said, "Dogs don't wear clothes."

Even with the context of their last conversation -- now a week removed -- it felt like a strange thing to say, but Geno shivered, hands going to the collar of his shirt and lifting it over his head as he stepped fully into the room. 

Sid himself was sitting sideways on the loveseat with his feet up. 

Naked, Geno stepped to the far end of the sofa and hesitated -- but not long enough for Sid to work out what words of encouragement he wanted to say -- then climbed over the arm and flopped himself across Sid's legs.

"Oof. You really make a terrible lap dog, you know that?" Sid huffed, fondly.

Geno grunted noncommittally and planted his face into Sid's stomach.

Sid smiled down at him, reaching out to card his fingers through Geno's hair as he turned back to his book. Sid did his best to keep reading, but apparently Geno was feeling extra snuggly today, and Sid hadn't been _this_ distracted by him since the very first time they did this.

Geno was completely fixated, rubbing his face into Sid's belly and across his hips. It was like he wanted to use Sid's pants to dry off, except he wasn't wet. He also wasn't stopping. Geno made a noise and scooted in closer, nuzzling with his whole body. He wrapped both arms around Sid's waist and pinned Sid to the couch. Or possibly pinned himself to Sid.

Sid swallowed tightly. He took a deep breath and tried his best to keep calm, but Geno was a heavy, warm and comfortable weight on top of him. And he just would _not_ stop wiggling. "Settle down, Bud."

For a time, Geno did. Persistently affectionate and heavy, but at least still. Mostly still. He continued to rub one side of his face into Sid's hip like a man entranced.

It was nice. Very nice. Distractingly nice. Sid scratched his fingers through Geno's soft, fluffy hair and heaved another sigh. It was -- if he was being perfectly honest with himself -- turning him on. A lot. In a way that was really difficult not to let himself grow lazily hard. Geno didn't want to add that to their play yet, if ever -- though he had said 'probably' -- and Sid was determined to respect that, but if Geno kept pressing his nose into the top of Sid's thigh and squeezing Sid's hips _tight_ with both palms-

Geno grunted and _nipped_ Sid's side, a light graze of teeth along the exposed skin between the waistband of his sweats and the hem of his t-shirt. 

Sid yelped, finally sitting up and pulling back. There was no _way_ he wasn't going to get hard if he let Geno keep going. "Fuck, what're you doing?" He asked. He sounded embarrassingly breathless, and his face was definitely flushed. He felt almost dizzy with the effort of willing his body under control.

"I'm _try_ get pants off, Sid." Geno grumbled, also sitting up so he could look Sid in the eye.

Sid blinked. "You… want me to be a dog too?"

"What? No! Sid-!" Geno rolled his eyes. "I'm want blow you. Pretend is like perfect treat, and I can't resist. Think is hot, but you not let me get off pants."

"Geno-" Sid rubbed a frustrated hand over his face and breathed a long, slow breath out through his nose. "Okay, just to make sure. You want to incorporate a sexual aspect to this thing that we do? Because it-" Sid stopped himself, realizing he was saying it all wrong and talking too fast besides.

When he opened his eyes, Geno was glaring at him.

"Sorry." It wasn't Geno's fault Sid was frustrated, or well… it was, but sexual frustration was kind of the point, sort of. "I am totally on board with getting off while we do this. I just thought you wanted time to think about it."

"Yes. And I take time, but now I'm want blow you."

"I did not know that," Sid said with somewhat forced patience. "But now I do."

"Oh…" Geno deflated, hanging his head slightly. "Sorry."

Sid had trouble not immediately thinking of Geno's slumped shoulders and long face as looking 'hang dog'. "It's okay." Sid reached up and patted down Geno's fluffy hair. "Sorry to interrupt. Just… tell me next time, eh?"

"Yes, okay." Geno beamed. "We have sex now, yes?"

Sid laughed. "Sounds great." 

As Sid settled back into the corner of the couch, and Geno lay overtop of his thighs, it didn't take long for them to settle into a peaceful, quiet togetherness again. And it wasn't long after that before Sid was getting turned on again, and this time, he let it happen. Let the feeling of tightness between his thighs grow and expand, let his breathing slow and deepen, let his fingers dig into the meat of Geno's shoulder.

Geno, true to his word, treated Sid's dick like the tastiest treat. He licked and sucked and panted his way through the sloppiest, messiest blowjob Sid had ever received. Drool and spit everywhere. Absolutely no finesse. It felt indulgent, gratifyingly so. Sid even managed to read his book through most of it, just let Geno go to town, entertaining both of them with the uncomplicated pleasure of it. 

Sid's dick had been hard for entirely too fucking long and not long enough. His balls were drawn up underneath, and everything was tight and hot and dripping from Geno's amorations. Sid wanted to stay here in this feeling forever and also pick Geno up and race them to the finish at the same time. "Hey, Bud?" Sid asked, panting a little through the words.

Geno made an inquisitive noise, but didn't look up from where he was playfully lapping at the thick vein along the underside of Sid's cock. 

"You're doing such a good job," Sid praised. "Fucking love it, but... think I'm gonna come pretty fucking soon."

A long, luxuriant noise rumbled against Sid's thighs at that, deep in Geno's chest.

"Yeah?" Sid panted. His cock bobbing messily against Geno's lips. "You like that? Working hard for so long. Deserve a good treat, don't you?"

Half a groan and half a whimper.

Sid hummed, tangling his fingers into Geno's hair and guiding him down over his cock until the head was rubbing against the warm softness at the roof of Geno's mouth. "Done such a good job for me. Such a good boy. G-" Sid shuddered, his toes curling against the cushions as he resisted the urge to thrust too deep.

Geno nodded his head back and forth, rubbing the wet heat of his mouth over everything. He eased down. Deeper and deeper. There was no way he could reach the root of Sid's cock in this position, but fuck if he wasn't going to try. In mind blowing, lazy bobs of his head.

"Oh, fuck That's- ng." Sid grunted and came.

Big hands clenched on Sid's back as Geno sucked Sid's brains out.

Sid floated through the afterglow for a moment, catching his breath.

Geno let Sid's softening cock slide from between his lips, but continued to snuggle and whine like he _needed_ to be close to Sid more than he needed air.

"Get up here. I want to hold you," Sid finally said.

Geno clamored up Sid's chest, planting his face into the crook of Sid's neck and pushing them both back against the arm of the couch.

"Okay, Bud. I got you," Sid murmured, stroking one hand in soothing lines up and down Geno's back and working the other in between them to get at Geno's cock. It was fat and heavy, a hot brand against Sid's palm. Sid didn't have a lot of room to work, but Geno thrust his hips and humped Sid's hand and, in less than a minute, was making little, choked-off keening sounds as his come spilled out, all over Sid's wrist and down his fingers. "Shit… that's so fucking hot…"

"Most hot," Geno agreed, after a few minutes of lying prone across Sid's chest and gasping for air in Sid's ear.

"So…" Sid grinned. "Adding sex. Resounding success, don't you think?"

Geno groaned, swatting Sid limply on the shoulder, as if he didn't have the energy for a more coordinated attack. "You too much, Sid. Calm down, take nap like normal human."

Sid grinned up at the ceiling, rubbing his one free hand over Geno's back as his chest swelled up with a feeling of almost boundless love. "Yeah, alright. But you're doing the laundry this week."

Geno just grunted, nuzzling in and murmuring something incomprehensible, probably in Russian.

Sid loved this man so fucking much.

_/ ♥ \\_

**4.**

After adding sex to their little…. Whatever it was they were doing, Sid decided he wanted to know more. He tried to ask Geno about it, but other than 'do you like this' to which the answer was almost always a resounding ' _yes_ ' followed by more _delicious_ fucking, Sid didn't really know what to ask. 

They spent every night they didn't have a game, and even some nights they did, cuddled up in one corner of the house or another, just being together and getting laid.

It was fucking constant. Constant fucking. It was so much that Sid worried a little bit he wouldn't like regular sex again, but they eventually got around to it, and it was just as wonderful as it always was, except for how Sid felt like it was different, just a little sharper focus.

Sid had seen Geno vulnerable in a way he hadn't before, and Geno allowed him to support and nourish that vulnerability in return.

It was a lot to process.

So, he turned to the internet. Which… helped not one bit. It turned out, what they were doing had a _lot_ of options. It was most commonly called 'puppy play,' which… Sid was trying to keep an open mind, but it wasn't really a term he liked. 'Roleplaying' felt a little better, but also made him think of acting, which he was admittedly terrible at. He was getting pretty good at this though. 

Naming aside, what they were doing could encompass all _manor_ of things. Some people liked the humiliation they felt pretending to be a dog, and even deliberately encouraged that. It was the first thing Sid found that he _actively_ didn't want to do. He liked dogs; he respected and loved dogs; he wouldn't treat them badly, so why would he treat Geno that way if he were his dog-- or, pretending to be his dog? 

Sid didn't want that. Unless, did Geno want that? Sid thought not, definitely hoped not. Would he be willing to do that if Geno _did_? Sid… didn't really want to think about that, which probably meant 'no.' Given the 'care for me, protect me' feelings Geno had described the first time they did this, Sid was fairly confident they were on the same page there.

Thankfully, the rest of what Sid found didn't make him so uncomfortable. Turned out, there was a thriving market of toys and accessories. Sid would've never guessed this was a thing, but it really wasn't that uncommon. Would Geno want those? Sid could go either way. Collars, leashes, ears and a tail… None of it made much difference to him, but he was open to giving it a try. He wouldn't know without asking Geno.

Pretty much everything was 'he wouldn't know without asking Geno.' Sid was sensing a pattern forming. Sadly, none of it sounded like anything Sid actively wanted to ask for, but he could let Geno know he'd be open to trying whatever Geno liked.

So, with his newfound knowledge -- shaky and occasionally contradictory as it was -- Sid found a pocket of time in their schedule and made a plan.

After practice, a midmorning workout and meetings with management, they didn't have anything organized until skate the next day -- outside of a grocery run, which could honestly be put off. 

"Hey, Sid," Geno said, leading the way inside from the car and pulling off his coat.

"Yeah?" Sid tossed his keys onto the table.

"Dogs don't wear clothes."

Sid looked up to see Geno smirking at him, reaching for the buttons of his shirt, right there in the entryway. He smiled. "Actually… If it's okay, that's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Geno's face fell, but not far, and dropped his hands by his sides. "Okay. You not like?"

"No, no. Kind of… the opposite actually." Sid smiled, leading the way to the kitchen where they could sit down. "I'm fucking loving all of this. I… did some research to try to learn more about it all, and… I wanted to ask if there was stuff we weren't doing that you wanted to try."

"I'm not wear costume," Geno said. His face resolved into one of his stubborn expressions.

"Okay, no collar? Or just no ears and tail?" Sid asked amiably. He was fine with either, or both. He just wanted to know where the lines were.

Geno paused, thinking, "I guess, collar fine, if you want. But I'm not want wear full head and body-" Geno gestured to himself "-thing. I'm wear for charity is fine. Fun, even. But I'm not want for sex. Sorry if you want, but it not for me."

"You wore-" Sid stopped himself and shook it off. "Remind me to ask you about that later, because I swear I don't remember you telling me that. But that's fine. I don't have any interest in that, especially if it's something you don't want."

"But… you want I wear collar?" Geno asked.

"I mean…" Sid trailed off. "I read about it, a lot of people like it, like the feeling of… ownership or the surety of it."

Geno shrugged. "I can try that, if you want."

"No- I…" Sid huffed. "I'm trying to ask if _you_ want it."

"Sid… Of course I'm want things you want. When they not things I _don't_ want, at least."

"So… do you want a collar?" Sid asked, he had a feeling they were talking in circles.

"I want collar, if you want," Geno said easily.

They were definitely talking in circles. 

"I think I phrased this wrong. I neither want nor not want a collar. If you want to try a collar, I want to try it too."

Geno's face twisted up at that. "English _so_ stupid."

"Yeah, sorry." Sid winced. "I… have _no_ idea how I'd say it in French if it helps. It's really just kind of hard to say."

Geno huffed. "How about I'm say. You say people like because possessive. I'm know you possessive-"

"I'm not-"

"Sid." Geno gave Sid a fondly exasperated look.

"Maybe a little…" Sid conceded.

"Would collar help you feel possessive about me?"

"Not really, no." Sid relaxed, well, that was easy. Leave it to Geno to-

"What _would_ make you feel possessive about me?" Geno asked.

That stopped Sid up short. He… hadn't thought of it like that. And now he had… He knew _exactly_ what would make him possessive of Geno. "But… Dogs don't wear clothes."

Geno smirked, like he knew exactly what Sid was thinking. "Sometimes they do." Geno shrugged, lounging confidently back in his chair, smirk widening. The fucking ass. "Sometimes people like put little outfits on dogs, make them look cute, feel special… What outfit you want put on your dog, Sid? Make me feel special?"

Sid's face was flaming, so… maybe Geno had found something Sid actively wanted after all. Sid licked his lips. "My jersey," he said, feeling his heart-rate pick up. "I… I want to see you in my jersey. Being… warm and affectionate and- and all that, while wearing eighty-seven…." Sid swallowed. "Yeah, I want that."

Geno looked _so_ fucking satisfied with himself. 'Smug' didn't begin to cover it. "You want take good care of your dog? Thank him for being so sweet and wearing special outfit for you?"

"Jesus, Geno…" Sid covered his face with a hand, though he couldn't stop fucking smiling. He loved when Geno was a fucking shit like this. "Yes, I want to take care of you, pamper you, fuck you just right."

Geno hummed " _Extra_ special treat for me. I be good dog then, yes."

"Oh, fuck you, Geno." Sid laughed, grabbing Geno up and leaning across the table to press a ridiculous kiss to this ridiculous man's mouth. 

They chased each other up the stairs, tugging at Geno's clothes. Sid tried to get his own off too, but Geno stopped him, "No, leave on." Which… Sid could do that. 

In their bedroom, Geno shoved Sid towards the closet and folded himself down. "Go, get. I'm wait here, like good dog."

Sid rolled his eyes, but didn't actually waste any time getting his jersey. When he came back out, Geno was kneeling on the floor, looking up at him with the most patently fake innocence. "Oh, fuck you."

Geno laughed, settling in to look innocently mischievous. 

"Yeah sure, Bud." Sid looked down at the jersey in his hands, black and gold, synthetic materials that crinkled under his hand, crisp and rough. And he couldn't wait to see it on Geno. "Raise your hands up."

Geno hesitated a moment, before clearly coming to some sort of decision. With that same smile on his face, he planted his hands on the floor and looked up at Sid, waiting.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?" Sid laughed. He wasn't even mad. Having to wrestle Geno into his jersey was hardly out of character, for Geno or for a real dog.

It took some doing, bunching up the body and then the sleeves, slipping it over Geno's head, _keeping_ it over Geno's head without strangling one or both of them as Geno pretended not to understand what Sid was trying to do. Eventually, Sid got the second sleeve over Geno's hand and straightened it all out to lie flat. He sat back, blood pumping from equal parts exertion and arousal to get a good look at Geno.

Geno in a Pens sweater wasn't anything new, but the numbers on his biceps, the name on the back… Geno rumpled and happy with his hard cock peeking out from beneath the hem. "Fuck me…"

Geno ducked his head and wordlessly pressed his forehead to Sid's sternum.

Sid complied easily, reaching up both hands to scritch at Geno's scalp, eliciting hums. The view was spectacular. The 87 emblazoned proud in gold across the long, lean stretch of Geno's back. "You're mine," Sid said a little nonsensically, reaching out to smooth a hand down Geno's spine, to touch the numbers and the name there. 

Geno just hummed, leaning farther down, nuzzling his face into the crotch of Sid's jeans.

"No, wait-"

Geno paused, looking up at him. 

"I… I want something a little different, if you're up for it?"

Geno cocked his head, waiting for Sid to continue. 

"I… I wanna fuck you. From behind. I want to see-"

A knowing smile spread across Geno's face, and he turned on his knees to present the generous curve of his ass to Sid, smooth and firm with the jersey riding up only slightly as he leaned forward and looked back over his shoulder. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot… Such a good dog," Sid tried, it felt a little weird, but when Geno moaned, pressing his ass back, seeking the pressure of Sid's own hips up against it, Sid continued with more confidence. "My good dog, G. Gonna take such good care of you, Bud." 

Sid had to stand up to get the lube, which Geno whined at him for, but it only took a moment, and kneeling behind Geno to open his pants and press his cock to the warm, dry space between Geno's cheeks felt _perfect_. Sid leaned over Geno's back, pressing the scratchy fabric of his jersey into Geno's skin. "You look so good like this." Sid pressed a kiss to Geno's shoulder. "You ready?"

Geno moaned, spreading his knees, asking without words.

Sid stretched Geno quickly, more spreading lube everywhere than trying to loosen him up. He wanted to feel it, wanted them both to have to work for it. When Sid finally lined himself up and pushed in, it was hot and tight and _exactly_ what he needed.

Geno whimpered softly underneath him, pressing one side of his face into the carpet. What Sid could see of his expression was pinched tight.

"You alright, Bud?" Sid asked, breathless as he waited for Geno to relax, gently rocking his hips and trying to spread the lube around. He reached one hand up to gently cup the back of Geno's head.

Geno turned into it right away, rubbing his cheek against Sid's hand, asking for pets.

Sid reached out with both arms, wrapping Geno up and hugging him close, pressing kisses and gentle touches everywhere he could reach. "That's it. You're doing great, Bud. Love you so much."

Geno moaned and tucked his face into the crook of Sid's elbow. "Good," he said, and Sid almost missed it; Geno so rarely spoke once they got started. "Love you, Sid. More. Please. Fuck me."

Sid did, shoving his hips forward and pushing them across the carpet until Geno got a hand up to brace them and push back. "You got me, I promise. I'm here." Sid continued murmuring comforting nonsense to Geno's shoulder, the scratch of the jersey a rough reminder against his cheek.

Between them, they managed to build a rhythm, slow and grinding. Shallow thrusts full of friction that didn't go anywhere, but Sid didn't want to stop long enough to try to get deeper or harder. Everything slick and sweet. Sweat sticking his clothes to this back and thighs. It just made where his dick was buried in Geno feel wetter and hotter than ever. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, Bud." Sid reached a hand under them, wrapping his fingers around Geno's cock, but Geno wrapped a hand around Sid's wrist and stopped him.

"No,- like-" 

Before Sid could ask if Geno wanted to try coming on just his cock -- Geno never had before, but there was a first time for everything -- Geno managed to get Sid to flatten his hand, giving himself just the palm to rub up against.

"Oh fuck-" Sid gasped.

Geno was humping his hand. Geno was hard as ever and making little desperate whining sounds, and he was wrapped in Sid's arms, wearing _Sid's_ jersey, and so turned on that he wanted to come humping Sid's hand while Sid fucked him and told him how perfect he was.

"God, Geno," Sid moaned, burying his face into Geno's shoulder and fucking as fast as he could. They didn't say much else, both chasing their pleasure. Sid tried, any word of praise he could think of. So hot, and tight, wet. So Good, Such a good dog.

Geno keened, biting into the meat of Sid's forearm as he spilled. His cock spat wetness across Sid's fingers as his ass squeezed Sid like a vice, almost pushing him out. Between the bad angle and the full-body shakes.

"Shit," Sid fucked him through it, climbing that last edge to the peak. It was awkward; he popped out halfway through, coming across Geno's balls and the inside of his thighs, making a complete fucking mess of Sid's pants. Though they were covered in lube anyways.

"Sid…" Geno groaned, slumping into the carpet. "We… we stay like this? Just for little bit?"

Sid hummed around a contented sigh as he wrapped both arms around Geno, holding him close and letting his own body press Geno into the floor. "We'll stay long as you want, Bud. That was _amazing_. Thank you."

Sid could feel the smile Geno pressed into Sid's bicep. "For me too. I'm like a _lot_. Think we do again, lots."

"For sure," Sid agreed, settling in. He could feel a nap coming on. Hopefully, Geno would be okay with moving this to the bed before they fell asleep, or not mind Sid sleeping plastered on top of him. Both sounded pretty good about now.

_/ ♥ \\_

**5.**

Sid wasn't sure if he wanted to go home or just send Geno home. He had no idea what bug crawled up Geno's ass, but he'd been surly on the drive over, and now was downright snappish. Geno was a professional, of course, but his play in practice was distracted at best, and he'd gone back to re-cut his stick three times now and was refusing to talk to anyone in English unless _absolutely_ necessary. The rest of the team was giving him a wide berth, and they had tape review in twenty minutes and a team event that afternoon, and they really didn't have time for this. 

Sid saw Geno reaching for his sticks again and decided he had to intervene, or Geno wasn't going to have any sticks _left_ for their next game. "Hey, G. Got a minute?"

Geno glared at him, clearly weighing his options. He heaved a sigh and abandoned his stick, which was at least something.

Sid heaved a sigh and led the way down the hall to a secluded conference room. He made sure the coast was clear before closing the door and sealing them off from the rest of the world.

"Alright, talk to me. What's going on Geno. I haven't seen you this worked up since-" Sid winced, realizing just in time that bringing up the olympics wasn't a great idea. "Fuck I don't know. But just… talk to me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Geno rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Nothing to fix."

"Can I make it better at least? It doesn't matter if it's nothing just… what can I do to help?"

Geno hesitated, half uncrossing his arms and looking away.

Sid waited.

After a moment, Geno heaved a sigh of his own and said, low and heavily accented, "Dogs don't wear clothes."

The bottom dropped out of Sid's stomach. It felt like the seconds before a bad hit, except the hit didn't come and Sid was left in free-fall. "What?"

"You hear," Geno said, clipped and anxious. _He_ was anxious?! after what he'd just asked Sid to do?

"You can't be serious," Sid hissed, trying --and likely failing-- to keep the anger out of his voice. "Here? Now? We're at the fucking rink. This is hardly the fucking time for-"

"Not _now_!" Geno snarled back. "Fuck, Sid. You really think I-."

Sid pulled back, face flaming as he realized Geno was right, of course he wouldn't- "Shit- I…." He looked away. 

They both stood in silence. 

"Sorry," Sid broke it first.

Geno just grunted, leaning back against the table, refusing to look at him. 

"I didn't mean to-"

"No," Geno said, his voice exhausted but firm. "You do nothing wrong. I'm be shit."

"You weren't shit-" Sid defended, but Geno kept going.

"I'm play like shit, act like shit. I take out on you. And no _reason_ for it, just… feel like shit today." 

"You weren't-"

"I _was_!" Geno insisted.

Sid huffed, biting back a number of retorts. Fighting over who was the biggest asshole was a truly stupid thing to fight about. "Okay, you were, but I was too. I jumped to conclusions. And I'm sorry about that, I just… what did you mean? If not…."

Geno sighed. "I'm mean when we get home, Sid! I'm have shit day. Not- not like something happen shit. Nothing happen. I'm just… feel crap." Geno made a face, like it pained him to have a bad day for no reason.

"That- shit, Geno." Sid started to reach out, but stopped. Geno stepped forward though, and Sid let his arms pull them together. 

They stood there. A little stiff, a little awkward, but Sid wouldn't be anywhere else if his life depended on it- well…. Maybe if it meant another cup, but you had to earn a cup for it to count, and Geno would forgive him for that anyways.

"I'm sorry I freaked out."

Geno shrugged. 

"Next time-"

"There no next time. Next time I not say-"

"No, Geno-" Sid huffed, frustrated. He pulled back to look Geno in the eye. "I'm the one who misunderstood. You wanted us to play when we got home, when we got a chance. That's fine! That sounds like a _great_ idea."

Geno shrugged reluctantly.

"I should have realized that, I just- We've never said it outside the house, and I was stupid."

"You not-"

"I _was_ ," Sid insisted this time. "I'm not letting you take all the blame for this one," Sid said, dipping his head to catch Geno's eye again. "But that's okay, because now we're making a game plan, and next time you call the play I'll know where to go."

Geno snorted. "Everything hockey with Sid," he said, and the fondness in his voice made Sid smile. 

"Pretty much," Sid agreed. "So… when we get home tonight, even if it's stupid late. We'll do that."

"Okay." A shadow of a smile softened Geno's cheeks. "I look forward to."

Sid grinned. "Me too, Bud."

Geno really did smile at that, leaning in for a proper hug this time.

"Alright," Sid smiled. "Just one more hug before we head back out though."

"Okay, Sid." Geno huffed, but Sid could tell he liked it.

_/ ♥ \\_

**+1.**

It was an early Sunday morning in mid March. Sid was lying in bed, Geno by his side. Both of them awake, but much too lazy to bother with getting up just yet.

Sid trailed a lazy hand up Geno's side, debating if he wanted to try to start anything when he spotted the new knee pads on the night-stand and an even better idea occurred to him.

They'd gotten the knee pads as a sort of preemptive decision. Although they'd decided neither of them had an interest in a collar or ears and a tail, if Geno was going to be spending minutes or potentially hours at a time kneeling by Sid's feet in the evenings, they really should get something more practical than just a throw pillow to protect his knees.

The pads weren't very firm, just thick, padded foam, curved to the shape of a bent knee with straps to fasten them to Geno's skinny legs. Geno'd picked them out, and when Sid saw the single, raised pawprint in the center of each knee, he couldn't help laughing out loud.

Absurd and just this side of 'cute' as they were, they worked a charm the first few times out, and Sid was looking forward to making them a regular occurrence.

"Hey, Bud?"

"Hmm?" Geno hummed, stroking lazy fingertips along Sid's thigh beneath the sheet.

"I had an idea."

"Don't hurt self."

Sid ignored him. "What would you say to being a dog at breakfast?"

Geno's hand paused a moment, coming to rest on Sid's hip, possessive and warm. "Not sure how work, but… I'm try."

"Awesome." Sid beamed. "I'm gonna go fix something up. Whenever you come down, bring the knee pads."

Geno's brows flew up, but he didn't say anything, just rolled into the warm patch Sid left behind with a grunt.

Eventually, some twenty minutes later, Sid was pulling biscuits out of the oven when Geno poked his head through the door frame. At hip level.

"I come in?" He asked. 

"I was gonna bring it all out there actually," Sid said, plating the biscuits onto a big serving tray laden with enough food to feed a family of four.

"Sound good." Geno didn't move, waiting for Sid to make his way over. Geno bumped his head affectionately against Sid's thigh and followed the short distance to the table at a brisk crawl. He was surprisingly graceful at it, for having such a small amount of practice getting around on his knees.

Sid settled into the chair at the head of the table -- pushed back, so there was plenty of space in front of him for Geno to sit on the floor.

Geno took the invitation to lay his chin on Sid's knee and smile up at him.

"Well, hello to you too."

Geno smiled. "Mm, Morning, Sid."

"So… I'm not sure how well this is gonna work, but… well." Sid grabbed a biscuit from the tray, still steaming hot from the oven, and cracked it open with his fingers. "Try this." He pinched off a small bite and held it out for Geno.

Geno looked at it a moment, said, "Needs jam" and instead of taking it, leaned forward and ate it straight from Sid's fingertips.

"Oh…" Sid said, not entirely sure what he'd been expecting. The sight of Geno eating straight from his hand was… arresting. "Any particular flavor?"

"Strawberry," Geno said, jaw pushing against Sid's leg as he chewed his bite and leaned in lazily. His eyes closed, content. "Warm."

"Yeah, they're fresh," Sid explained a little dumbly. He obediently spread strawberry preserves onto the next piece, careful not to get it everywhere as he reached down once more.

Geno barely opened his eyes, just leaned forward and took Sid's fingers between his lips. There wasn't anything sensual about it, just practical. Eating out of someone's hand meant you were going to end up with lips touching fingers. And it was the easy, domestic way that Geno did it that filled Sid with warmth.

"That good, Bud?"

"Mm," Geno agreed, snuggling into place. He'd wrapped one hand lazily around Sid's ankle, holding him close.

Sid suspected he wasn't even aware of doing it. 

They worked their way through as many of the dry components as they could. Biscuits, sausages, even a few bites of scrambled egg. Sid was enjoying the lazy, indulgent slump of Geno's body against his leg too much to complain about greasy fingers. And he had a napkin. 

They both agreed coffee should be something Geno fed himself, but once Sid handed down the mug, Geno barely took one sip before setting it on the floor and forgetting about it.

Geno spent the whole meal like that, sleepy, content, alternately smiling up at Sid and laying his head in Sid's lap. 

Sid was a little hard, more from feeling so close to Geno than from any sexual arousal. It wasn't an erection he felt any real desire to do anything about. Geno didn't seem to be in the mood. Dick soft between his naked thighs, nestled there, like something to be protected and cared for.

Sid loved being the one to protect and care for Geno. Not because Geno needed it, but because Geno had asked him to do that for him.

It was a powerful feeling, and one Sid treasured with every fiber of his existence. As much as another cup, maybe even more than another cup. Geno was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Geno really did participate in [a promotional skate event](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQiKtXt9LbM) dressed as Volk, the Willie-Coyote type, wolf-character from [Nu Pogodi!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Well,_Just_You_Wait!), a Soviet, children's television show.
> 
> Thank you _so_ much for reading. ♥ Let me know what you think.


End file.
